


Those who restrain Desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Caning, Claiming, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Handwavy alteration of timelines and stuff because we can..., He is also a Warlock, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Nero is a brat, Nero is still a Demon, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Nero, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Lubrication, V is Nero's uncle in this, V is a Vampire with Demonic blood, V is a fucking shit, Yes the title is shamelessly stolen from Blake lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Nero feeds V after a fight to heal him, which of course has the slight side effect of making him really horny... V knows and has a plan...
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Kudos: 59





	Those who restrain Desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Omegaverse thing we did lol. Cause there aren't enough of them already lol. In this particular verse V is a Demon/Vampire hybrid, as are all the boys, but due to complications at the time of his birth V's Demon side was weak and so he became a Warkock who gets his power from his Demon Familiars. He is also Nero's uncle aka Vergil and Dante's younger brother and Dante, rather than Vergil was the one who ended up going power mad and got trapped in Hell and fucked up by Mundus. The entire idea of which was ultimately inspired by Vergil's line in the game; "That day, if our positions were switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?" So, because of that we now have a whole RP thread where Vergil is running DMC and was the one who met Nero in Fortuna, although Nero is still Vergil's kid, and because I love V and still wanted to play with him Shadow and Griffon I made him the twins' younger brother lol.
> 
> This is actually my first time writing for Alpha V cause, usually when I decide to RP him he decides he's gonna be Omega. Nero is usually Omega too when I do him, but bc we decided to randomly yeet them together I wasnt sure at first which one would decide to be the Alpha lol but I honestly expected it to be Nero but nope. V wanted to be Alpha this time. An I gotta say I actually had a lot of fun writing him. Turns out he's a bit of a mean little sadist lol but Nero loves it so I just let them do whatever they wanted ;)
> 
> Right before this takes place a brainwashed Dante and one friend's OC's who is also enslaved to Mundus attacked DMC, and in the ensuing fight V was injured and was losing a lot of blood. This picks up pretty much right after Dante scrams back to Hell after the fight is over and V is just lying on the floor almost unconscious... This is set sometime just after the events of DMC 4, so Nero doesn't have his full DT yet amd is only just starting to learn about and understand his Demon... Obviously the timelines have all been mucked around with a bit and stuff has been changed to fit our particular universe so, non cannon compliant AU, I guess. Nero is 19. V is a few years younger than the twins.
> 
> I own nothing you recognise. Just a dirty mind and waay too much free time lol.
> 
> And because I still suck at titles, I stole it from William Blake lol. Cause it's V. And how could I not?

Nero was immediately by V's side, pulling the skinny Demonic Vampire into his lap as he sat on the floor beside him, heedless of V's blood soaking into his shirts as he pulled the nearly unconscious man up to his neck with a hand in his hair, tipping his head to the side to give him more room and encourage him to bite down. "C'mon V..." The Demon muttered, and V gave a weak groan as the scent of Nero's blood just beneath his skin prompted the subconscious reaction to drop his fangs and bite down...

He suckled weakly at first, though he began to drink more vigorously once the blood started to hit his system and Nero let out a soft moan as he bit down harder, sinking his fangs in further now and dragging himself further into the Demon's lap, shakily bringing one arm up to rest at the back of Nero's head and threading his fingers through his hair, tugging him in more firmly as what strength he had started to return. The stab wound in his gut slowly knitted itself back together as he drank, and once he was healed he began to feel the effects of the Demon's blood a lot more potently...

Nero scooted slightly back, so that he could lean his back against the wall behind him as V fed, his eyes falling closed as another soft moan left him. He had fed V before, a few times since they had met and it always seemed to make him incredibly aroused for some reason... It seemed to make V aroused feeding from him too, if the sudden, obvious bulge in his ridiculously tight black leather pants was anything to by... Vergil had told him that it was just a perfectly normal reaction for both parties, if the feeding was willing, and Nero had slowly started to become less embarrassed by it when it happened...

V was feeling almost back to normal now, and Nero squeaked a bit when the little goth suddenly moaned against his throat and rolled his hips against him, and Nero really wasn't sure if it was deliberate or just a reaction to his feeding but either way it had made all of the blood V wasn't currently drinking rush decidedly south, and Nero tightened his fingers in V's hair as his own hips jerked up involuntarily.

V was smirking against Nero's throat at the reaction as he drank, and he counted it as a win that Nero didn't try and pull away or shift his hips so that they weren't touching. It seemed he was finally getting the Demon to actually embrace his natural sexuality, rather than becoming endlessly embarrassed by it, as he had when V had first begun feeding on him... His reasons for chosing Nero to feed from more frequently were, he would admit, a little bit less than innocent... Not that Nero actually seemed to have realised that yet, but V thought perhaps he was getting there, slowly...

Nero yelped again when V's other hand, that was not currently threaded through his hair slid down over his chest and made a very deliberate beeline for his crotch, and the Demon's breath hitched when slim but firm fingers teased over his own clothed hard on before squeezing slightly. "V!" Nero gasped roughly, instinctively bucking up into it but trying to keep his head for a minute. He was admittedly a bit confused as to what V was actually doing. "What are you doing...?" The Demon asked, a bit breathless.

V smirked a bit as he finally pulled back from Nero's throat, and Nero swallowed heavily as his eyes followed the small trail of blood that dripped down his warlock's chin and he had to violently resist the urge to lean forward and lick it off. "I would have thought that was obvious..." V said in a low purr, knowing exactly what the young Demon was thinking...

Nero blinked up at V where the Demonic Vampire was looking down at him with a clearly suggestive smirk on his face, and the young Demon let out a rush of breath at the heated look in V's dark green eyes, which were glowing faintly red from where he had been feeding... "Oh..." The Omega breathed out quietly, and a shiver ran through his body as V stroked his fingers back up his chest again and Nero gave in to the urge to lean forward and lick up the little trail of blood from V's chin.

V got a little predatory glint in his eyes as Nero reached his mouth and the Alpha dipped his head slightly to capture Nero's in a firm, demanding kiss, pressing his tongue inside as Nero whimpered beneath him and clutched at his hair and back, tasting Nero's own blood on the younger Demon's tongue...

Nero whimpered quietly beneath the demanding kiss, and the Omega flushed slightly when he felt a small gush of slick pool in his ass, dripping slightly from his hole as his dick twitched in his pants, and V smirked against his lips when the sweet scent of it reached his senses, stroking his hand down Nero's front again as he rolled his hips into him more firmly than before, making his intent fairly obvious... Nero mewled softly against him, his body trembling slightly with arousal as he gasped and tipped his head back when V shifted down to lick the blood from his throat where he'd been feeding, and Nero barely noticed when he accidentally smacked his head into the wall behind him...

"V...!" Nero gasped desperately, a small whine leaving him as V nipped at his throat teasingly and the young Demon was breathing shallowly as the Alpha dragged his fingers down his chest again, before suddenly rolling fluidly to his feet in front of him and fliping his silver cane into his hand as he moved, beckoning Nero forward with one long finger as he took a short step towards the stairs.

"Come..." The warlock said, with a Devilish little smirk. "The floor is no place for what I have planned for you..." V told him in a low, husky voice that Nero decided had literally been made for sex... The Omega pushed himself up to his feet and followed his uncle obediently up the stairs to his room and, god! He was about to have to have sex with his uncle... He was about to have sex with his uncle, and it didn't even feel remotely weird or wrong... Actually, for some reason the thought of doing this with his uncle was only turning him on more and making that little thing inside him which he was slowly coming to recognise as his Demon half, purr with a sort of happy contentment... Nero wondered if it was a Demon thing, or just a him thing...

V opened the door for him once they reached his bedroom, and Nero let out a surprised little yelp when V suddenly flicked him playfully across the ass with the end of his cane as he drew level with him. "Strip. And then get on the bed." V ordered him in a smooth tone that went straight to Nero's dick and made his ass clench with want, and he was sure that hid pants were going to need to be washed after this, since he could feel some of the slick running down over his thighs where it had leaked from his ass.

He couldn't help the little shiver that went through him, or the bright flush that crept even further up his neck as he realised that he had actually become even more aroused by the light swat from V's cane over his clothed ass. Fuck! Now he was imaging what it might feel like if V did it while he was naked, which only led to his mind producing an image of a smirking V bending him over the edge of Vergil's desk, or the back of the couch and disciplining him for any numerous amount of things that Nero was sure he could do to provoke him into wanting to spank him... Fuck! Apparently he had a bit of kink he hadn't been aware of...

Nero stripped out of his clothes quickly as V had asked and, on a whim, knowing how much V hated it when he just dropped his things on the floor, left his clothes in a messy pile beside the bed rather than hanging them over the nearby chair as he was sure V would have preferred him to do...

V gave Nero a darkly heated look where the the Omega had settled himself onto his back on the bed with his arms up behind his head and his legs splayed open, his knees slightly bent with his feet resting on the covers. "And just where do you think you get off on leaving such a horrendous mess on my floor..?" The Alpha asked him, in a low and almost dangerous tone that made Nero shiver with desire.

"You told me to strip..." The young Demon said, in as casual a tone as he could manage what with being just slightly breathless at the moment due to the thick, dark scent coming off the Alpha in waves now. It was making his head go fuzzy and Nero really just eanted to roll around in it for a while and cover himself in it... "You never said anything about what to do with my clothes once I was out of them..." The young Devil said, with a mischievous smirk.

V got a dark smirk across his face as he prowled towards him, knowing full well that his nephew was baiting him by deliberately being a brat. Well then. Perhaps V would just have to give him exactly what he clearly wanted... Nero swallowed heavily as V approached the bed, and the sharp smirk on his uncle's face made him think that perhaps he might just be about to get a lot more than he'd bargained for when he'd decided to start this... "No, I suppose I didn't..." V said in a low purr. "But we both know full well that you are aware of the proper way in which to store your clothes when you are not actually wearing them..." The warlock told him as he tilted Nero's head up further to look at him with the very tip of his cane.

Nero swallowed thickly as the cool metal rested against the soft underside of his chin, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spine at the look of pure dominance in V's dark eyes as he surveyed him. "I suppose I shall just have to remind you how to properly behave, won't I dear Nephew..?" The little whine that was almost a whimper that Nero let out at that confirmed to V everything that he'd already suspected about Nero's certain proclivities and the Alpha smirked gave him a sharp, fanged grin as he suddenly whipped his hand down and smacked Nero sharply on the outside of his thigh with the end of his cane as he ordered; "Turn over. On your hands and knees."

Nero yelped sharply when he was struck and the Omega turned over hastily, positioning himself obediently on his hands and knees, trembling slightly with heightened arousal at the way his thigh burned sharply for a moment and then lessened to a tingling, throbbing ache that sent a pool of heat rushing to his groin and made his ass clench and release yet more slick to dribble out of his hole and down his thighs. The Demon yelped again when V suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled him back so that he ended up with his arms stretched out in front of him and his ass near the edge of the bed and the Omega gasped and whined needily when a thin, but surprisingly strong hand gripped the back of his neck and pushed his head down between his outstretched arms.

"Stay there." V commanded him, in a low dark tone and Nero whimpered and shivered slightly again as the Alpha's smooth, throaty voice washed over him and the Demon inside of him was growling in a quiet, needy sort of submission as Nero trembled with anticipation where he was knelt on the bed. V had tugged his knees further apart when he'd moved him and Nero was entirely exposed like this with his ass in the air and his hard dick hanging aching and untouched between his legs, dripping precum.

V let him wait there for a few moments quivering as he surveyed the strong, leanly muscled form of the Omega before him. While not yet as broad or quite as bulky as Vergil, Nero was still a fine specimen of peak physical condition, fit and toned and visibly strong from his years of swordsmanship and Demon fighting.

V ran a hand over the length of Nero's back and down over the curve of his ass, which was firm and taught much like the rest of him. V smirked as he thought that it, and his lovely toned thighs would look very good striped a pretty red from his cane...

Nero was quivering and breathing heavily as he waited for V to finish looking him over, and the Omega whined softly at the feel of his long fingered hand stroking over his body. The first strike, when it came, was hard and sharp right across the meat of the Demon's ass and hitting both sides and Nero let out a strangled cry of surprised pleasure/pain as his ass burned and ached with the surprisingly solid swing. God. But V had been holding back on him... The scrawny goth was apparently stronger than he looked, when he was well fed and freshly juiced up on Demon blood... Fuck!

V didn't give him time to recover from the first hit before he struck him again and Nero mewled and arched beneath him, his entire body tingling with a shocky sort of desire as each firm strike of V's cane against his pale skin sent a wave of heat pooling towards his groin. The Demon lost count of how many times V had struck him, his ass burning hotly as his uncle turned it a bright, flaming red with a series of swift hard and well placed strikes and Nero made a broken sounding cry of ecstatic agony when he felt the cane bite into the soft flesh at the backs of his thighs, sending him crashing back to a sharp awareness of each and every blow once again and the Demon was gripping the sheets tightly beneath him, trying his hardest not to actually tear them with his claws...

God he was so hard now, and his dick was aching painfully with the need to release and Nero was so, so close to doing so when V's cultured voice cut through his mind as sharp and inignorable as the bite of his cane over Nero's burning ass and thighs. "Don't you even think about coming yet, dear Nephew..." V told him, having clearly seen that the Demon was close to doing so. "I want to be inside you, when you fall apart for me, Nero..." His voice was a low, dark and almost dangerous purr and Nero whimpered pitifully as he nodded slightly where he had his face half buried in the blankets.

Fuck! He was trembling even more now with the effort of holding himself back and a broken, desperate sob escaped him when V struck him again, and this time the edge of his cane just barely caught the sensitive shaft of Nero's hard dick where it was hanging exposed and leaking between his spread legs and Nero was out of his mind with a heady, madening mixture of pained pleasure and the Omega Demon wasn't even aware that he had started begging until he had...

"Fuck! V..! Please! Alpha... Fuck. Need you! Please! Please...! Fuck, uncle V! Please...!" God. He was so horny and so, so hard and his ass and thighs were burning with a firey pleasued pain, and his needy hole was dripping with so much slick - more than he had ever managed to produce before - as he begged for his uncle to fuck him... He wanted... No, 'needed' to feel V's cock in his soaking wet ass, filling him up and claiming him, and he needed to feel his thick knot splitting him open and feel him pumping him full of his warm seed as he claimed him. "Please...! Fuck me...! Claim me... Alpha..! Please!?" Nero cried, and sobbed desperately.

V hummed softly as he stroked his hand down Nero's quivering back and he smirked slightly as he trailed his fingers over the Demon's bright red and burning ass, feeling the heat rising up from the abused skin and he had a sharp, wicked grin on his face as he lightly dragged his nails over the hot, tender flesh earning a harsh, ragged cry from his desperate Omega. And he would be his, soon enough.

V took his time in getting undressed, slowly undoing the ties at the front of his long black coat as Nero whimpered and shuddered on the bed before him. The warlock neatly hung his clothing up over the back of a chair once he had removed it, setting his sandals down beneath it before returning to the bed to stand behind Nero who was whining desperately as he waited for his Alpha to take him and claim him...

The Omega whimpered as he felt V's finger tracing lightly around the edge of his rim, teasing and he mewled pathetically when his uncle finally began to press it in, slowly and deliberately, taking his time and Nero was just sobbing with need by this point, all his willpower taken up by trying to not let himself cum until V said he could.

The Alpha smirked as he lightly brushed his finger over Nero's prostate teasingly, slowly pushing it in and out of the Omega's soaking wet hole which was only producing even more sweet scented slick the longer V toyed with him. Nero practically screamed when his Uncle's finger teased over his prostate and the Demon was going mad from the sheer need and pleasure that was assaulting his mind and body endlessly as V slowly drove him into a state of single minded insanity with his pleasurable torture... It was both too much and so, so badly not enough and Nero was literally crying with the need to feel the Alpha inside him properly by this point, and he was beyond even the ability to try and beg some more for his relief as words had completely deserted him.

V finally took pity on the poor desperate Omega, removing his finger from Nero's dripping hole and lining himself up, sinking into him in one smooth push and Nero's body welcomed him easily, and V let out a soft deep groan as his Omega's walls closed around him. Nero sobbed with relief when V finally entered him, and it felt so, so good! that the Demon wanted to cry some more with the absolute sheer pleasure of it.

Nero yowled in blissful ecstasy as V started moving, thrusting into him in long hard strokes that hit his prostate every time and sent him screaming to the edge and back again and again. God, he needed to cum so badly but V hadn't told him he could yet and so Nero simply mewled and whimpered beneath his uncle as he fucked him to the edge of his sanity, and it wasn't until he felt V's knot catching at the edge of his rim that he realised what the Alpha was waiting for...

V shoved his surprisingly thick knot into his Omega's ass as he leaned over his back and bit down into his throat with his sharp fangs, marking him as he released into him and tied them together with his knot, flooding Nero's greedy ass with his hot cum and Nero screamed when V reached around beneath him and gripped his dripping, aching cock in one hand and commanded; "Come."

Nero came with an inhuman scream as he Triggered, blue light surrounding his body and V was bathed in the Demonic blue glow of his half Trigger, the Demonic power radiating from his broken Omega sending pleasant tingles all the way through his body as he emptied himself into his new mate, marking him inside and out for all the world to see.

V held onto his throat for a while, drinking a bit more of Nero's powerful blood as he rested inside him before finally pulling back as Nero's trigger faded, licking up the blood from his throat as he rearranged them so that they were lying down on the bed with V resting over top of him, and Nero mewled and buried his face in the covers as V started softly stroking his hair.

"Good boy, Nero..." The Alpha whispered to him as he nuzzled his throat. "You were so very good for me, my sweet little Omega..." He praised and Nero mewled happily at the words, his Demon settled contentedly now in his mind and purring with a happy, peaceful bliss. "You may rest now." V told him gently and Nero whined quietly as he let his eyes fall closed, drifting off in a matter of seconds now that he had been given permission to let himself fall into a deep and blissful unconsciousness with V still resting inside him...


End file.
